1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beam holders, and more particularly, to those that are imbedded in concrete slabs or tie beams to anchor truss members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been designed in the past to operate as anchors in concrete for other construction members or fixtures. However, none of them have been directed to the typical wooden trusses of a roof. The acts of God, in particular hurricanes, have proven to cause damages not imaginable as the wind forces are difficult to predict. The need to keep the truss members in place has become quite apparent in South Florida with the recent hurricane Andrew.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,485 issued to Kahn. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not teach a device or method for supporting the beam of a truss member, anchorage members or removable arm members.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.